Raccoon Man
"I am Raccoon Man!" '~Raccoon Man in the video "Raccoon Man Part 1"'' Raccoon Man is the main protagonist of Michael Groth's 5-part mini-series uploaded to Youtube originally in 2011. He is a parody of one of the most famous DC Superheroes of all time, Bat-Man. '''Appearance: (Parts 1-4): Raccoon Man is a fit, always shirtless, superhero who wears dribble goggles that make him look like a Raccoon. He also wears black basketball shorts that complete his outfit. (Part 5): In part five of the mini-series, Raccoon Man now wears a black shirt, after getting over his fear of them. The shirt endows him with new powers that allow him to defeat his arch nemesis, Axe-Man. (Raccoon Man Returns?): In "Raccoon Man Returns? ", A video uploaded to the Youtube channel "Michael Groth" on March, 17, 2018 Raccoon Man returns in an all-new style. He now wears a black shirt that reads "Keep calm and wear Dribble Goggles" wears a new mask that is more comfortable than his goggles, but is otherwise the same. Personality: ''' Raccoon Man is a goofy superhero who seems to be kind of unintelligent, but despite that he fights crime well enough. '''Origin Story: Raccoon Man was once mugged and choked by a man who held the back of his shirt neck. Afterwards, he vowed to never wear a shirt again and fight crime. Role in "Raccoon Man Part 1 " (Spoilers): In the video "Raccoon Man Part 1" Raccoon Man is the main protagonist who stops a heinous robbery committed by Phil MyNuts against Mr. Missus . After saving Missus, Missus thanks him and Raccoon Man replies that he is happy to oblige, despite being confused over Missus gender. He takes Phil home and interrogates him, though the questions seem strange and random to Phil. Phil reveals that a man with two small Axe's (Axe-Man) hired him to steal the purse (Off screen.) Role in "Raccoon Man Part 2 " (Spoilers): In the video "Raccoon Man Part 2" Raccoon Man and David are disscussing the information given to them by Phil. It's pretty much actionless and is basically just Raccoon Man messing up words over and over again. But, Axe-Man arrives towards the end of the video and does a little song-and-dance (literally) before Raccoon Man asks him to stop, setting up the battle between Raccoon Man and Axe-Man in the next part. Role in "Raccoon Man Part 3" (Spoilers): In the video "Raccoon Man Part 3" Raccoon Man and Axe-Man have a battle. Right when it seems Raccoon Man will win, he breaks the fourth wall, questioning why the script says to toss Axe-Man out the window when they have nothing to cushion him when he falls or stunt doubles. He refuses to chuck Axe-Man out the window and so time comedically rewinds and Axe-Man defeats Raccoon Man, sending him into a Ax-induced coma. Role in "Raccoon Man Part 4" (Spoilers): In the video "Raccoon Man Part 4" Raccoon Man awakes from a coma and finds he has gotten a haircut. After David stopped joking around with him, he found out he missed the Justin Bieber concert and cries out drama tically. Then, he finds a mysterious device in his hair, which David dubs as a tracking device. The duo sets off to find Axe-Man in the Raccoon Mobile.